Triple Trick Wicket
by Wicket Wystri Warrick
Summary: Brittany gets into a bet that she should never have taken.


**AUTHER'S NOTE**

CGI Cartoon Universe of ALVINNN and the chipmunks.

Every thing that is underlined is in sign language

The Extended version to the ending of the story hasn't been betaed yet.

I have to give thanks to:  
Vos Mos Amplio, beta and co-writer

* * *

."Fellas, girls!" Dave's shout carried through the house, catching everyone's attention, "Don't forget that we are going out for dinner tonight!"

"Oh yeah," Theodore said to himself as he recalled that Dave had mentioned this before. "That's right, we are." Already, his mouth was already starting to drool from all the food he would want… no, try to eat.

"Say, Dave, where are we going tonight?" asked Simon who was curious and wanted to know.

"Well Simon, I thought about going to that pub that was remodeled recently, you know, the one that we've always liked before." Hearing this, Wicket looked like he was about to burst into song from newfound enthusiasm but Dave took immediate notice. "Whoa, hold on, Wicket. Remember what your doctor told you before. No talking or singing because you could do permanent damage to your voice and you only have a week left." Hearing this gentle but still unwelcome reminder, Wicket frowned, remembering the stipulations set for him to recover his voice.

"Remember Wicket you mustn't do any talking or singing whatsoever because you could do some permanent damage if you try. Now, here's the medicine that you must take three times every day for the next two weeks." The medical professional said. "The medicine will act as a numbing agent to the throat that will only last a few hours per treatment. Take one when you wake up, one at noon and again just before you go to bed. In fact, I will give you two bottles. One will be for Dave and the other one will be for Simon to have with them at all times, understand...?'

"But Dave, I can't wait that much longer 'cause the past week of no singing or talking has been like torture on me because of a certain pink munk that I happen to know. And I'm surprised you haven't sprayed that yucky stuff down my throat yet today." Signed Wicket in sign language who still wasn't TOO HAPPY about the no talking or singing rule, but it was mostly the 'no singing' part that he missed doing the most with his brothers. He couldn't wait to see his doctor to give the official ok next week.

"Say Wicket," Dave began talking to his son, "that so-called 'yucky stuff' is medicine, it helps your throat to heal and it keeps you from trying to itch it. And yeah, it's time for your medicine again so please come so I can give it to you." It'd been a hectic day for Dave, and he appreciated Wicket for telling him that he should have gotten his medicine, despite how much he disliked it. "How about I call the doctor in the morning to find out if he could see you and to find out if you can be allowed to say a few words each day. Just a few." He emphasized the last part so that the chipmunk wouldn't get too excited. Dave then sprayed the medicine down Wicket's throat, he shook, gagged and made all sorts of funny faces because it tasted awful.

"Oh Wicket," Brittany laughed, "I really think you are overreacting with the medicine, but it's always funny to watch you when you take it."

"Oh yeah little SISTER, if you think I'm overreacting with the medicine then, then you take that nasty stuff yourself!" Given how furiously his sign language was executed, he was obviously upset.

_'Hmm,'_ Dave thought,_ 'You know Wicket, that's not a half BAD IDEA, not half bad at all. Brittany has been getting on his nerves for the past week because he's not supposed to talk until he sees his doctor. If she starts getting on his nerves again, I will give her the medicine plus give their uncle a call. And I'm sure Harry will straighten Brittany's attitude.'_ Dave was a pacifist at heart, and usually disapproved of strife and warmongering of any kind but this once, he was willing to make an exception.

"I'm not your little sister okay," said Brittany with her ego getting in the way. "And Wicket, I don't have a problem with my sweet voice unlike you did, oh and you still do. "And I'll have you know that I don't have to depend on two sisters to talk for me unlike you do with your brothers because you're not supposed to talk or S-I-N-G, sing." By now Wicket was turning red with anger and from all the frustration that was starting to build up. Simon and Theodore took notice for their brother and ran up to his side along with Jeanette and Eleanor, as a way to help him calm down. Before any of the four could say or yell anything to Britany, Dave's voice shouted with a booming shout.

"Brittany!" Everyone looked up at the father figure, his face all twisting with anger. "You've gone too far this time and you're being self-centered, impulsive, rude, arrogant, and bratty." All of these were descriptions that Dave himself had never heard come out of his own mouth before, and but he kept talking. "I've asked and reasoned with you to leave Wicket alone, But you won't! So you can come here right now young chipette and get some of Wicket's treatment so you know how it feels."

When Brittany heard her name being called like Wickkeettt (in Dave's most famous yell call), she knew she was in trouble this time around and thought it was best to do as what she was told. As she stood in front of Dave, Dave sprayed some of Wickets medicine down her throat and she found out just how bad it tasted. In fact, she was way worse than Wicket was and she almost passed out from the taste of the medicine. After getting some of it caught at the edge of her tongue (bitter vibes spiked there), she ran to the kitchen and grabbed the half-gallon of milk from the fridge and started to drink from the milk jug like Wicket usually did (unfortunately), when he just want a quick drink instead of pouring a glass. In short, she was trying to get rid of the taste that was left in her mouth and it wasn't working.

"…" Even now, she was just finding out that the medicine also acted as a numbing agent to the throat. Right there in front of everyone, she was jumping up and down trying to form words and nothing was coming out. In fact, everyone was starting to laugh at her expense because she was trying so hard to say anything.

"Gee little sister, we all couldn't hear you standing there. Care to say that again because we all would love to hear you speak." He wasn't one to talk (figuratively and literally) but Wicket found it hilarious that the person who teased him the most about his situation was getting a taste of his medicine. ('Literally!' He giggled internally.) Now it was his turn to rub it in as much as possible and he was enjoying every moment of it.

"YEAH! I agree with our older brother, Brittany," Eleanor said carelessly. Jeanette was also on par with this, and both stared at the pink chipette with reproach, just when she was expecting support from them. Just then, Simon commented that the effects of the medication can last as long as three to four hours. This (unluckily) came from first-hand experience; he found this out when Wicket had tricked him into thinking that it was mouthwash instead of medicine.

"Oh Brittany?" said Dave in a firm voice. Gone unnoticed to the chipette, the man had been making a phone call, and she could tell that it wasn't going to be a conversation she was going to enjoy. "Before your sisters start talking for you, there's something that we need to do together on the PHONE with your Uncle Harry." Her eyes just now got wider when she found out that Dave had just now called up Uncle Harry, the boy's real dad and Harry wanted to have a WORD with her.

As Brittany was on the phone, Harry was yelling loud enough that Brittany didn't have to hold the phone close to her ear at all. In fact, she was holding the phone with one arm fully extended from herself and making a face that said 'Oh dang, I'm getting my ears fuls.' Harry gave Brittany more than just an earful; he gave her some grounding rules as well. As instructed she handed the phone back to Dave and he echoed his end of the conversation with Uncle Harry out loud. "Yeah Harry, I'll make sure that Brittany wears her new NEON GREEN pajamas to bed… mm-hmm… also, would you like to have a word with Wicket as well... I see."

_'I can't believe Uncle Harry is making me wear green diapers to bed along with my new BRIGHT GREEN pajamas. I know my sisters are never going to let it down when they see me wearing them to bed. And I guess I should be thankful that I only have to wear those stupid things for a little over a month and the p-js for around six months.'_ Brittany thought to herself.

As Dave gave the phone to his oldest son, Wicket was more than just a little nervous because he thought he was in trouble again for something he did. But it wasn't as he had thought at all. In fact, Harry wanted to have a private talk with three of his sons together at the same time. It was a conversational call, and Harry spoke that he was proud of his oldest son because he was taking the 'no talking' issue very seriously and for his other two sons sticking by his side and helping as he needed it.

"Dave," as Wicket began signing in sign language. "There's no need to call my doctor now because I guess I can wait until next week. Besides, dad told me that I can text whenever I want when the PINK MUNK starts to tease me again; isn't that right brothers?"

"Yes Wicket," replied both of his brothers with a low giggle in their voices because they knew he was right.

"Ok then. Here you go Wicket." Dave gave Wicket's yellow and orange phone with the letter 'W' being in orange on the front of the phone back to him with some strict instructions on usage for the next week. _'That must have been some phone call with Harry but still, I think I'll give him a call tonight and see if he can come to see Wicket soon.'_

"Do I get to keep it now?"

"Yes and remember Wicket," said Dave, catching the slight emphasis on Wicket's sign language, "I only took it away from you because you might have been too tempted to try to talk on it, so, therefore, I thought it was best if you didn't have it. And Wicket, I would like to have a short private word with you, — but don't worry because you aren't in trouble, ok?"

Wicket avoided Dave's eyes for a few seconds, remembering that he had a class that he wasn't doing so hot in. "Really?" 

"I promise." Dave picked up his oldest son and headed to the boys' bedroom, when he got there he had closed the door so no one could see or try to hear what he was going to said.

"Well," Dave 'said' in sign language cuz he figured that his kids would try to listen through the door and try to attempt to eavesdrop. As he figured when he caught them in the act. When all five of them would make up a new game called hop-stair-scotch like before. "Before I begin, I have to admit that using sign language to talk to you little guys in PRIVATE was and still is a very good idea that came from a certain little birdie that I hapen to know who likes wearing orange and yellow. Witch is why we all learned and still are learning sign language. Wicket are you really doing ok out here in our new town so to speck of? I know you've lived here before plus already know everyone, but it's still somewhat new to the rest of us. In fact, we've only lived hear for four-ish mounts. And as you know you have an advantage over the rest of us cuz you did live here for four years with CP before moving in with us at our old town in Lost Angeles. 

Despite this, I don't know how you're bearing because you had to deal with some people who've gotten used to the old image of you. Like when you are singing at all the concerts that we do and you've obviously grown and changed since then. With me I'm still getting... what i mean is I still wanna see you as the old you like before and I know I can't. I have to see you that you did grow and change to what you are today. As the Wicket when I first met him and fell in love with then and I still love very much today. I've heard that you become the library hermit and you hid in the library for other reasons other than to read books. Like what you did at our old town and I know that's something that you're not keen on. I know Simon and Jeanette love reading and all, but I know they don't use a library as their hideaway. Last, about your history class-…" Dave stopped 'speaking', noticing that Wicket suddenly looked nervous. "Don't worry, because as long as you get a C+ and over, I'm ok with your grades. And you shouldn't sell yourself short because you know a lot more history than you realize, besides that, I wasn't that great in history class myself when I was in school." _'I barely got a D+ in history class back then... Simon told me what was happing and Wicket was hiding in the library because of all the teasing he was taking and being made fun of because of his speech disorder that he has. That was even before we all found out who Wicket really was. Because of what he went through, I decided to move here to this town, the same town where Wicket was living at with CP, and I have to admit it, I love it here too. Plus it's a better environment for every one same time. Besides, Wicket knows a lot more history than he realizes. It's because of Father Brown and he has been helping him in his own way. Not to mention (that I think) he has been sailing all around the world with another one around the world and living for a very LONG TIME almost like for centuries. So he should know his history very well.'_

"Well Dave," Signed Wicket in sign language. "I do like it here at 'Pirates Cove' or more appropriately called Cape Lookout and also know as Smuggler Cove. Much better and now I remember most of my past, although parts of it are still a little blurry and are hard for me to remember, but my brothers are always there for me. I do like it that everyone in town didn't change when they all found out who I really am. Plus the townspeople still likes calling me Wicket and as do I. And it's a bonus for us little guys that the town helps with the cover up story." Wicket lapsed off into thought about his alter ego. It had been Simon's idea that everyone kept calling him Wicket all the time and call him by his other name when they sang as a group. Wicket realized that he became Alvin wearing when he wore his red outfit with the yellow 'A' at all the concerts when he would sing with his brothers. Everything about it was good… save for the part when Brittany would get frustrated to the point where she would be exhausted and tired because he wouldn't stay put whenever she was putting makeup over the three-inch long scar on his forehead to hide it. He was always afraid that one day she might just carry out her threats. He shivered a bit, and Dave asked him what was wrong.

"You should have heard her Dave! She says 'ALVIN IF YOU DON'T SIT STILL AND LET ME FINISH, I WILL PUT EVERYTHING THAT I HAVE INCLUDING MY PINK LIPSTICK ON YOU RIGHT NOW, GOT IT?!' And I really believe she'll do it to me one day because she's irritated and that I think she likes to torture me with what she says. But the rest of the time I do like wearing my yellow and orange outfits with the big 'W' on the front." _'I like being called Wicket and I guess that runs the same way for wearing dresses sometimes with my brothers for fun; I guess I got that from my dad's side of the family, heh heh.'_

"I'm glad Wicket," Signed Dave in sign language. "And remember, your brothers get a lot more COLOR than you do for other reasons. Like they need more white to help change or lighten up their fur color. But Alvin, I'm getting the feeling that you're not ready for the world to know who you are yet._ 'I know for a fact that Brittany will never put all of her makeup on you Wicket, but she only tells you that just to get you to sit still long enough for her to finish. And she still thinks that a bouncing hyena is much easer to get ready for the show.'_

"No. Not really, But-" Dave had cut him off with his sign language.

"Wicket, it's ok and well maybe it's for the best for the moment. You will know when you're ready," Dave said with a smile and if you never want to, that's ok with the rest of us and your brothers will always be at your side, no matter what happens. Last, the only thing that I don't agree is when Ian Hawke makes up fake stories on where we are always going. Like the last time, he told the media that we live in Switzerland Alps and we live the hi-life there. But I do have to admit that he keeps the media busy and covers our tracks very well." Now Dave had given his son a big smile in understanding.

"Thanks Dave, and remember he told the media you are his," By now Alvin was holding his sides to show that he was giggling in his own way. "LONG LOST BROTHER that got lost at sea and the media really beleived it." By now Alvin was grinning ear to ear with a smirk of a smile at Dave.

"Thanks for reminding me that AL-VIN and I guess it's not that bad having him as a long lost brother, in fact, it works out for the best for the moment. And Alvin, I would like all six of you to not use the dumbwaiter for the next month or so and I know there is no way that I can prevent Theodore and the rest of you little guys to stop using it altogether. It's the fact that the dumbwaiter needs refurbishing first. Like the rope is very frayed and the pulleys are worn out to the point that they squeak all the time. I bet the dumbwaiter has seen more usage in the last three months than in the last hundred and fifty years all put together."

"We don't use it that much, do we?" He questioned Dave because he really wasn't sure just how much they use it per day and night.

"I have put together a list of how much you little guys use it. Between Theodore and Eleanor, it gets used five to eight times per night for midnight snacks and in the daytime, they use it around seven times. You and Brittany us it as a speedy elevator around nine times per day, Simon and Jeanette us it for GOD KNOW WHAT in the name of science for eight times per day and all that is just on a slow day. And then there's when all of you play hid and go seek on a rainy day with all the houseguest that we get because of my bed and breakfast that I offer. So to answer your question it might be around a fifty times a day that the poor thing gets used and I'm afraid it's going to break one of these mornings from being used so much."

"Sorry, Dave."

"Oh don't worry about it and besides… the houseguests love it when you little guys play hide and go seek with them and they think it's funny when you all use the dumbwaiter as an elevator. It just needs to be refurbished first before it really does break… And Alvin, I'm glad we had this little talk."

"Yeah me too Dave and I bet everybody is trying to eavesdrop on us."

"Yeah, let's find out what new game that can come up with this time." As Dave opened up the door, Simon and the rest of then came all crashing down to the floor. As expected Theodore and the rest of them tried to come up with a new game called who can hug the door the longest but easily failed in convincing Dave.

"Come on guys," Signed Brittany in sign language because her voice-box was numb practically to the point of nonexistence and had no choice but to use sign language to talk. "Dave is on to us and he knows that we were trying to eavesdrop."

With that being said, Dave came down the stairs along with his kids and he informed everyone that the dumbwaiter would be off-limits for the next month until it got refurbished which would come soon and then after it got fixed, the dumbwaiter could be used to their separate fancies.

"Hey Dave," Eleanor called. "About what time are we going to dinner and if there's still time I would like to take Brittany with me to JOANN'S for some neon green material for her new pajamas, plus I would like to have them ready before we go to bed."

"You know I don't like green above all," Signed Brittany with trembling hands, whose opinion was more or less being ignored at the moment.

"Don't worry Eleanor; you have plenty of time to torture… err-um… escort Brittany through JOANN'S. Just be back here around five-ish so we can get ready and in time to leave at six."

"Thanks, Dave."

"Eleanor, can I come with you and can we stop by the library on our way. I promise I will make it worth your while if we do." Eleanor was more than just a little skeptical until Jeanette leaned over to her little sister's ear to whisper something and when she did, Eleanor's eyes lit up like a light bulb.

"You'd really do that?! Can we do that first and then go to the library?!" Eleanor asked excitedly.

"Of course and plus we can make our BIG sister join in the fun with us. After all, we are Brittany's voice for the next few hours since she can't talk for herself right now." This time Jeanette was grinning deviously at Eleanor and course Eleanor understood and got the hint that they could say anything for Brittany and there's nothing that the eldest could do about it.

"Um, do I have a choice right now?"

"Nope," Eleanor simply said.

"Not this time BIG SISTER," said Jeanette helping Eleanor dragging there oldest sister outside with them, Brittany's face emoting a silent scream as she left.

"H-E-L-P ME," and that was all Brittany could manage to sign before going out the door.

"Say Wicket," said Simon. "Before we leave to have some fun, Theodore and I would like to change into something different and fun for us. And Dave, we promise to stay off the beach today."

"Alright, and I know what tomorrow is, even though it's on a school day but it's still a special day for everyone." _'I know it's important for the boys to surf on their mother's birthday, especially if it falls on a school day. In fact, it was Alvin's Idea to do it with his brothers on her surfboard.'_ After Dave said that he gave his boys a warm smile knowing that they understood what he meant.

"Hum, what are both of you up to."

"You'll see," said Theodore with a big happy smile on his face. After a few minutes, both of his brothers came back down and Alvin was happy to see them wearing a different outfit other than before.

"Are you ready? Simon asked.

"You betcha."

"Ok Wicket, let's have some fun for a few hours before dinner," Theodore cried excitedly.

"Ok fellas, have fun and I'll see you later." _'While the boys are out, I will install that new dishwasher without Simon trying to tell me on how to install it word by word. Plus I think I will call up Ian, Talbot, Father Brown, Bridgette McCarthy, and Maui if they want to come to dinner with us.'_ With that, Dave went hunting for his toolbox.

=I=I=

Brittany's sign language was a complete mess in her exasperation as she glared at her siblings. "I can't believe what MY DEAR SISTERS made me do and get done. And what they really said for me. Those two completely ignored what I wanted to say and what they said was terrible! Well,… just look,… just look at my new nail color now and it's… bright greeeen… And why did you buy that bright fake green fur and that's not all….."

Eleanor had cut her off, while admiring the cookbook that Jeanette had bought for her, "Well BIG SISTER, we just decided to give a taste of your own medicine of what you have been doing to Wicket, GOT THAT? Besides, green happens to be a GREAT color."

_'Green is your favorite color LITTLE SISTER, not mine.'_ "Yeah with my money and did you really have to spend all of it, even right down to the last penny?! And that so-called book looks over a hundred years old, not new."

"Well technically," Jeanette began talking to her oldest sister. "Money exists for fair barter and gifting, and you gave me all of your money," Jeanette laughed uncharacteristically evilly, "and once it's in my hands, it technically becomes my money. So I just spent it how I wanted to and this was my way of making you suffer from what you've been doing to poor Wicket for the last week, understand that, dear sister."

"Well, um…never mind Jeanette; I give up cause you'd find some damn loophole on how to twist my words around, wouldn't you?"

"Yep, I would," said Jeanette.

"Hey little sis….," Wicket began before getting interrupted by Brittany.

"I'm not your…oh for Pete's sake, you win, you win, I'll be your little sister OK"

Before Alvin could respond, Eleanor jumped in with her own words to say. "Don't worry Wicket, we'll keep our big sister in line for you for the next few weeks to come. Because if she does get out of line again, she might wake up with the rest of her fur dyed neon-green and it'll stay that way for the next month to come including for her school picture. And I know for a fact that she doesn't want to look like that IN SCHOOL especially for the school picture next week." By now Brittany got a worried look on her face because she really believed that her two sisters would do that to her and she knows that she herself was and is a very heavy sleeper, having once slept through a nearby building demolition.

"Thanks Eleanor and Britt, you know you look really cute with your ears dyed bright green and having those bright green earrings in. Right after Alvin had 'said' that, Brittany used her hands to try to cover up her ears and then started to run to their sister's shared bedroom upstairs, but then was stopped by Dave before she got to the bedroom. When Dave stopped her, he wanted to have a private word with her in the bedroom and with some grounding rules that were included. Dave's talk with Brittany only took about ten minutes before Dave came back down. Brittany wanted to stay up there for a bit longer before she too did the same.

"So what did you boys do? And you three look great along with a few other things as well," said Jeanette. She noticed that something was a little different about the boy's hair but couldn't figure it out because they were facing her so that she couldn't see the whole thing.

"Well, Wicket," Simon began. "Let me explain. Theodore and I wanted to do something special with our brother and since our big brother has long hair down to his butt-cheeks." Theodore jumped in before he could even finish.

"And Alvin happens to like his hair that long. It didn't... What I mean is, it kinda rubbed on to us and… we started to grow it out and not have it cut." Now it was Simon's turn to cut off his little brother.

"Thanks Theodore and yes we did that and it took us almost four months to grow it just to halfway down our necks, but it still isn't as long as our big brother's yet. We went to the hair salon first and then to Claire's to get both our ears pierced like our big brother ears and he had his ears pierced even before we found him and found out who he really was. After Claire's, we went to the arcade, then to the bakery and then to the racetrack. After that, Alvin took us to the library to get some books. He gave me three and gave Theo an old cookbook dated back to the seventeenth century and one for himself, all with his own money." Simon chuckled under his breath. "It's kinda rare."

"You mean seeing Alvin reading, or about Theodore's book?" Eleanor asked in annoyance, wondering if she'd just insulted her big brother.

"I mean the book, Eleanor," Simon said hastily. "Anyway, we also did other things as well as you can see, but the important thing is we trio-brothers had fun together as we should."

"Say," Eleanor commented as a new thought came to her. "Did you three run into any new tourists and a few Chipettes in town looking for the statue of Duke Kahanamoku? You should've seen 'em, all standing with their surfboards. When we met them, they thought at first that we were the singing chipettes that sing with Alvin and the chipmunks because of how we kinda look. But then they changed their minds because our big sister who wasn't talking at the time and they really thought that she was very shy because she was trying to hide behind both of us. We basically told 'em that we're the Chipettes starting with Charlene, Annette, Eloise and we only sing for the church choir, they soon left us alone afterwards. Without even asking to be excused or even saying goodbye." Eleanor ambled away and they let her be.

The youngest chipette's eyes glazed over in her musings as she recalled the very same reflections that had kept distracting her all day. _'When we were out and about we said 'hi Aunty V' and told her that we'll be on the beach tomorrow with the boys to celebrate her birthday, like we were communicating with her ghost or something, and it's even stranger that none of us even thought that was STRANGE!'_ Eleanor believed that she missed her about as much as did everyone else. Well, perhaps not as much as Wicket who had the idea of getting a statue of his mother erected in her honor. Things only got more interesting when they discovered the few of the deceased's diaries along with the hints that there were many more worldwide, they figured that it was her way of letting them learn more about her and her past, what she did and why she did it with her condition that she had kept from them the whole time. In fact, it was almost frightening how everything was organized, how she'd planned the whole thing out from the beginning as if it was her way of giving all of them an adventure of sorts. _'She must have known that she would never live long enough to even see us grow up, let alone git to see us graduate from school.'_

Brittany decided to come back down from sulking upstairs in her bedroom because of her unusual punishment that she was giving and decided to make the best of things for the moment. "I was only hiding behind both of you because of how I look and it was embarrassing for me to be seen like that out in public." _'I can't believe Dave gave me another dose of Wicket's medicine just to make sure that I really can't talk tonight at all!'_ She was downright pissed the she more she thought about it and tried to look on the positives. _'Although I should consider myself lucky that Dave is going to let me look nice and pretty with the works for my school picture next week. But… he did tell me that he will take me to the groomers and get all of me dyed neon green with my own future allowance money if I get out of line again and I will stay that way for three LONG months. Oh my God I don't think I can bare being like that!'_

"You know, I think we ran into the same people that you girls ran into. The group didn't even bother asking us at all because they thought that we weren't the chipmunks and we look nothing like ourselves right now. In fact, two or three of them had made a few compliments that I didn't like hearing. They said I look better than Simon because he has a nerdy look and that simon would never be caught wearing what i have on out in public. Theo isn't as fat as Theodore but he's still as cute and gullible-looking as the real one. After they said that, they moved on with their group. Who'd know that with me using eye-contacts and having a slightly different appearance would make me look different in a good way."

"As for me," said Theodore. "I found it really insulting! I know I'm big and all, but I'm not that CHUBBY anymore! In fact I've even slimmed down some!" Jeanette nodded slowly as if in agreement, not wanting to mention that while Theodore had lost a little weight, it was some but not not a lot. "And… and… I also know that I'm gullible sometimes…" Theodore admitted reluctantly.

"Well at least you three had fun together and Wicket, what book have you been reading? I bet it has something to do with boy scouts, doesn't it?" Jeanette asked out of curiosity, and she got a simple nod for yes.

Before anyone could say anything else, they finally spotted Dave, who'd been at the door for a while. "Well I'm glad that everyone had fun and now it's time to get ready for dinner, so everyone go get ready, please. Wicket, you may use the new dishwasher. Just mind yourself in there along with your brother."

"Thanks, Big D." Dave couldn't help but smile at his son because he knew Wicket had a hard time saying his name without stuttering it which was most of the time.

Wicket and his brothers all jumped into the dishwasher together to take their shower, plus they also knew that it'd take around twenty minutes to dry off. In the waiting time to dry, plus getting ready, the three boys would play video games together in their bedroom. The girls always thought it was impulsive to use the dishwasher as a shower; instead, they preferred using the normal shower. Like always, they took turns. This time, however, Brittany couldn't even use her words to insist on going first; Eleanor liked that, for a change.

=I=I=

When Dave stepped outside the house, the first thing he noticed that Mr. Crabble was arguing with the pizza delivery guy that happened to have many pizzas in his hands that Mr. Crabble said that he didn't order at all. Unfortunately, it was clear that he was on the losing end of the argument and finally had to pay for all of them. Dave also saw that Miss Croner the neighbor across the street was snickering along with his boys. After a quick look at Simon, he knew what had happened and decided NOT to ask. In fact, Dave waited until when everyone got into his car; a very well-maintained 1947 Chrysler Town and Country Woodie convertible.

"I think Mr. Crabble will have some GUESTS over the next few days to HELP EAT all that PIZZA so it doesn't go to waste." The chipmunks visibly faltered, so much so that the girls had to wonder what all that business was about at first, but did figured out what happen, yet didn't remain on their minds for long. Afterward with everyone in and buckled up, it only took twenty minutes to arrive at Harry's Pub and it was there Dave met up with Ian, Talbot and Father Brown. Before going into Harry's Pub, the girls wanted to have a private world with their counterparts first before finding a seat.

…

"Wow, Simon. I can't help but say this but you really look cute as you are with that yellow and blue bow on your tail and hair." Jeanette was already starting to blush in front of Simon when she was talking to him.

"Oh, what do you mean by that Jean, do you mean with me wearing a light blue dress with yellow and having yellow and blue earrings and…" He tailed off because he was starting to turn red at the moment in front of her.

Seeing how much of a geek he was, Jeanette couldn't take it anymore and she grabbed him in a hug to plant a big kiss on his lips. After that, he just stared at her for a few seconds before talking.

"Oh that's what you meant and I th..th-think you l..l-look c..c-cute too, Jeanette." _'How can you be so stupid and now I think I'm starting to sound like my big brother when I'm nervous telling my girl just how much she means to me.'_ When Simon was talking to his love of his life, he didn't even realize that one of his ears was twitching at the time.

Right there in front of Simon, Jeanette couldn't help but giggle a little bit because of it. "Come on Simon you goofball and let's find our seat. Last…can or do you….." _'Simon doesn't even know that his ear twitches whenever he's like this. I know he only gets nervous when he's talking about his feelings with me, and because of that… it's the same way that I know how he really feels. Even if we never say it, we both know how we feel.'_

"Oh, you mean all of this including with me having bows on my tail and hair?" Simon continued, barely getting over his stuttering speech impediment. "Well, you see Jeanette I, um... It's because of our dad and when we first met him. As you know he is from Scotland and every chipmunk, boy and girl always keep bows in their tails and hair. That's if some of the boys have long hair becaus not all boys have long hair. Plus he told me that it's quite common and normal for boys to sometimes wear dresses all the time. I know it might be weird to some but the truth is I like the bows and it gives me a different unique look._ 'When we first met our dad for the first time ever, I couldn't help but do a double take because I look exactly like my dad without my glasses including the same hair and fur color likeness as each other. It's like looking at a mirror when we dress the same.'_

"Come on," said Jeanette, taking note of Eleanor and Theodore. "And let's find our seat and leave the other two love birds alone for a bit. Theonor is happening." With that, she grabbed his hand and walked off to find their seat.

"Excuse me?" Simon asked, perplexed. "Theo-… what?"

…

"Eleanor," he smiled at his significant other and she did the same thing in return.

"Yes Teddy, I'd be happy to help you and I think you would look even cuter if you had a green and yellow bow all the time on your tail and hair. In fact, I love how you look when you are wearing a dress."

"Sometimes cuter?" he said strangely, almost coyly.

"To me, you look cute no matter what your wearing including in your boy scout uniform."

"Well, I suppose I could keep a bow in my tail and hair sometimes, but just not on stage ok cuz I still have an image to hold up with my brothers. Who'd, or could've known that surfing with Wicket would be so much fun and not to mention all that boy scout stuff plus enter some of the competitions. But surfing's the best; all three of us surf on the same board, one of us steer, one of us balance's the board, and the last one gets to lead."

"You know Teddy, Wicket learned how to surf from the 'father of surfing' plus he's really good at it. In fact, he could go to the Olympics later in life. Also, he's been teaching Brittany how to surf when she's NOT trying to get a tan, so it's great that everyone's branching out into new interests. I Just wish that my big sister would let me join the boy scouts…err, um the girl scouts, I mean, so she can stop trying to turn me into one of those prissy magazine girly-girls." Her tomboyish nature altogether rejected the things that Brittany tried to instill in her, but that didn't necessarily dampen her feminine drives, such as her romanticism with the chipmunk who was currently laughing at what she'd said, remarking that she'd allowed Brittany to gussy her up with a little makeup, but not a lot for their night out. It was just enough that you could see some makeup on her. Her look softened as she gazed at him. "Teddy-bear I really, really, really love you, even when you're wearing a mismatched dress."

Theodore's response was to lean forward to capture her lips in an unhurried kiss, lengthened out until he eased back. "I really really really love you too, Ellie-Bell." With that, they went off to rejoin Simon and Jeanette."

…

"Brittany, I…" He stopped when Brittany grabbed his hands before she pointed at herself hastily, indicating that she wanted to 'speak first'. He nodded and allowed her.

"Let me go first. I sorta kinda let my big ego thats the size of texas take over more or less and for that I'm sorry. Plus my sisters helped me understand that and the truth is that I can't help myself sometimes to be competitive with you. I know that we're both very competitive with each other, from rock and roll to rock-paper-scissors. And I know you love to sing and you're not just good at it, you're very good at it." Brittany sighed deeply, wondering if she should 'say' the next bit. "Even little BIT better than me." Maybe having no voice at all was helping to have a better sense of comparison, in some bizarre way. Maybe's she'd change her mind later. Maybe."

"Thanks, Brittany. That means a lot. When I'm on stage, I get the feeling and I've even heard that people still think that I'm my old self with my old PERSONALITY. I hear that I was self-centered, selfish, wants the spotlight attention on stage all the time, reckless, stubborn 'And I quote, snarky, 'the kid who makes snarky remarks in class.'"

Brittany knew this was one of his rare moments, that of which was talking about his feelings. "Alvin, stop right there because you aren't your old self anymore, or at least not all of it and not the parts that never mattered. You've changed, and your brothers help you on stage. Remember when they taught you to say. 'Thanks for coming to our concert and we hope that you had a good time at the show.' Like in a singing voice, but without really singing it, plus Simon and Theodore still want you to still be their lead singer for them." _'You forgot to add in mischievous, but then so am I with Mr. Crabble's paper for all the ads and the rest of us at different times including Dave. At this point, his dislike for us has got to be justified by now.'_ She easily recalled when Simon exploded the man's mailbox once because of an experiment gone wrong. There was another instance when Wicket and Maui had launched his mailbox into the air with bunches of old fireworks. What was peculiar, however, Mr. Crabble always got a new mailbox the next morning with a note that said 'sorry about your mailbox'. Now as far as the pizza prank that went on that evening, she had to admit that it was funny to watch.

"But my brothers deserve the spot-" She had cut him off again before Alvin could finish.

"I know you want to share the spotlight with them. I also know that you'd like Simon or Theodore to take over as the lead singer most of the time and you be back-up because you're still a bit afraid that you might stutter on stage, but it's their choice if you are the lead singer. Your brothers care and still look after you even when you do get on their nerves at times. I know that you do other stuff for your brothers at difrent times. Like when we do autograph signings before concerts and you make sure that your brothers get all the attention over you, so that makes up for you being the lead singer in the band?" 

"Brittany, I um…" There he was standing there with a loss for words to 'say' because he knew that Brittany was right all along.

"Alvie," Brittany mouthed began to blush some before continuing on in sign language. "I think you look cute wearing what you have on now… but you look even better when we're on the beach."

Alvin struggled, trying to find out the deeper meaning behind this, before his face reddened in embarrassment, having realized that it was when he preferred going nude most of the time when surfing. It'd also explain why Brittany always insisted on going to the beach with a pair of binoculars. He asked, with difficulty, if she had her eyes on him.

Brittany began to turn red as a tomato before answering him in sign language with shaking hands. "You grab my attention really easily."

"You really do look pretty without any makeup on and I really meant what I said before about your ears being CUTE, even as they are now." _'There is no way I'm going to tell her that she looks cuter when she angry, or at least not yet. Her ears, nose, and tail all start twitching at the same time when she's angry and then she looks soooo cute to me. Maybe that's why I love calling her little sister all the time just to get on her nerves. And I don't know if she would date me or not, but if she did then I would have to decide what to wear, whatever it be a nice dress or something else…. but as long as I look really nice, that's if we do date each other.'_

"You mean I look PRETTY to you without any MAKEUP ON?" Not that she couldn't believe it, but wearing makeup was one of her strong suits, and putting it on was one of her hobbies; to go without it would please Alvin, but it would deny herself of a pleasure. However, this point was lost when she realized that he'd complimented her. "You really think I have cute looking ears even when they're GREEN?" 

Alvin nodded with a smile. "Now let's go before everyone starts to think that we're trying to choke the life out of each other again." 

"Ok tiger," signed Brittany with a large smile on her face. With that said, both gave each other a big hug before going in to have a seat with their siblings.

…

"I'm glad that you all could make it for dinner with us." _'Father Brown told me earlier that Bridgette McCarthy is out of town and Maui told me why he couldn't make it because he was working on something special for Wicket's brothers and sisters. I guess he'll be there in the morning waiting to surf with his brother surfer on the waves. In fact, he still reminds me of the old surfer sayings: 'Once a brother surfer little dude, always a brother surfer little dude and the best surfer out there is the one having the most fun of all dudes.'_

"I'm glad to be here Dave," said Talbot. "And I'm going in to find us a good booth. Plus I need to tell the kids about tomorrow's early release at ten-thirty and to remind them that they still have to attend no matter what."

"Ian," Father Brown continued, "I'm glad Bridgette and I were able to help to you find what you've been looking for and I shall see everyone on this coming Sunday."

"I promise we'll all be there, Father," said Dave, before he turned to Ian. "Father Brown and Bridgette helped you? With what?

"Dave… before I get into that, how's your bed and breakfast coming along? And what kind of influence does Wicket have on his brothers? Also, are you still upset with me because of what I told the media the last time?"

"Well Ian, the bed and breakfast is coming along great; no fuss there, especially with how much it thrives on the weekends. And not to mention that the house is VERY big one plus we have room for the guess that we get here. The kids are doing great too, and they give me lots of ideas for song beats and lyrics. In short, I never have any writer's block. As for Wicket…" Dave's eyes went glassy with thought, trying to figure out the answer and more importantly, the reason why Ian asked. "It's all good, although I do admit that I do wonder sometimes about the influence. Nothing's wrong, so I guess his influence is okay. About that media foolishness. I'm not as upset anymore, but the entire US of A has gone chipmunk crazy in the last three months. Even here where we live, the tourists are asking where the singing chipmunks live." _'It's nice that the town does help with the cover up story.'_

"I know what you mean and Dave. It's really easy nowadays to fall in love with cute singers, cute animals and talented people, so it stands that it's thrice as easy for the masses to fall for the chipmunks and chipettes… thrice as hard," Ian remarked jokingly, succeeding in getting Dave to smile in response. "But as for what I meant about the Father and Bridgette… well," Ian sighed, "you have always known that I was adopted and that I have been looking for my real birth parents. Guess what… those two helped find them! Now, we've been writing to each other for the past few days, and I was wondering if you could come with me to meet them in person next week. I also could use the support when we go to meet them because I'm a little... no, I'm hell-a nervous."

He had it in heaps, anxiety about meeting his parents for the first time ever. Plus, he had a few crazy thoughts that came into his head like such as if they don't like him or will lthey be disappointed in what they saw. Plus a few more that came to his mind, and his questions who he was with at the time and what really happened that landed him in the foster system in the first place. Like there was some bit of a mistery behind the hole thing that was going to unravel itself soon.

"Of course I'd be happy to but on one condition."

"Condition?"

Dave had already made up his mind to be there for Ian anyway, but he just wanted to mess with Ian just this once and get a little revenge back. He leaned forward to whisper something in Ian's ear and his reaction was priceless and well worth it for Dave to see and he had wished that he had a camera at the time.

"Dave! That's… that's NOT funny, not one bit! Now I know you've definitely been hanging around Al-, err-um… Wicket way too much! There's no way I'm ever going to wear that, not even If you paid me one million dollars in cash all in five dollar bills. Well maybe...NO!" _'There's no WAY that I'm ever going to wear a chipmunk costume to meet my parents! Has he gone insane?'_

By now Dave was laughing very hard at Ian's expense because of what he'd just said. "Oh I'm sorry Ian because I couldn't help myself this time and for the record, I'd be happy to and I was only kidding. Really." It'd have been even funnier if Ian had agreed, but Dave dared not make that observation out loud.

"Dave… thanks. It really means a lot to me. Especially knowing that I'm not going there as a fanatic."

"Come on, I was joshing you! Anyway, we'll have plenty of time to talk in the morning while the chipmunks are at school and on the beach."

"Dave, I only said that to the media to help hide the singing chipmunks and besides the US doesn't need to know that your KIDS live here in this little town. As you know I'm alway on the go with my lawer stuff and sometimes my job requires me to travle to plases because of it. Last I like, no make that I love being the chipmunks uncle for the little guys."

"I know that Ian and I'm glad that the media believe everthing you told said. Including the part that I'm fostering Wicket's brothers and sisters in your place because you are almost never at home with you doing lawer stuff. And for the record you'er not just good, but a VERY GOOD LAWER. And my LAWER always wants wear his eight thousand daller suits and clothing, even to diner with us. And you know you're like a little brother to me. Remember we have been together since my dad found you on the street when you were around two to three years old."

"I guess i do have a little ... well mabe very expensive needs plus I like to always LOOK good. And Dave, If it wasn't for your mom and dad and all, I would have ended at the orphanage back then and, ... and you're like a big brother to me at the same time."

"Come here you knucklehead and lets have diner."

Ian smiled gratefully at Dave and both of them came in and took their seat with the others at another table next to the chipmunks. The four of them thought it was better to have their table semi-close to the chipmunks as a way to keep an eye on them and each party could could still have their own privacy. There were lots of oohs and aahs about how nice it was on the inside. The food smelled good along with everything else about the place and the big doors were left open to allow fresh air to come in because it was a little warm inside. A twenty-ish waitress made herself present, wanting to get the gang their orders before the dinner rush started catching up to her.

"Hi! I'm Cindy and I will be your waitress tonight at Harry's pub. What can I get for you all of you?"

"I will have the number ten for myself and.." This continued on for everybody around for each table with each one in what they were ordering. While this was happening Theodore spotted a mouse running along the wall, or at least he thought he saw one at first. However, he saw it again in the corner after the waitress had left, besides the glaring issue that there was mouse in a dining establishment, he wondered how now one else had noticed the small creature yet.

"Look Wicket, there's a mouse over in that corner. I wonder if there's a way to capture him and maybe we could keep him as a pet."

"I bet I could build some sort of a primitive trap like the one I saw in my book earlier today using an old cigar box, some fishing line, a toothpick and cheese for bait," signed Wicket.

"Wicket, try using peanut butter instead of using cheese for bait. Reason why, I've been doing some research and for some pretext or another, all mice love eating peanut butter." With that being said, Wicket took him up on the suggestion, as he couldn't argue with his brother; he knew Simon and Jeanette did far more reading than himself.

After what Wicket said in sign language, Brittany just had to put in her two cents worth in. "Wicket there's no way you can catch that mouse using that stuff. And being the only sensible person here, let me just say that we should tell the owners that they have a RAT in here!"

"It's a mouse and not a rat Bri-, err-um… Charlene I meen," Wicket corrected. "And I can catch it. Wanna make a bet with me."

"Here we go again," Eleanor and Theodore groaned at the same time.

"Does everything have to be a bet between the two of you?" Simon asked rhetorically.

Jeanette leaned into her hand under her jaw. "Charlene, I don't think you should, but as usual you aren't going to listen to me like always."

Both Alvin and Brittany looked at Simon and Jeanette before signing (loudly?), "YESS it does and stay out of this! You too, Annette." After that, both Simon and Jeanette put up their hands up in an effort to placate their elder siblings. "Ok, OK. Fine."

"Dave," said Talbot, warningly.

"Shouldn't you like intervene with them or something," said Ian.

"Naw, they'll be fine and I'm sure they'll work it out among themselves sooner or later, and besides… this time I want to see where this goes. Anyway, they know that I will put a stop to it when it does get a little out of hand."

"If you say so," said Ian.

"Well said Dave," Father Brown remarked in agreement. Just then Ian got the idea to record what was happing with the chipmunk's table and to show what kind of lifestyle he he'd been around to show his real birth parents.

"My bet is that you CAN'T catch that mouse using that stuff tonight and when you lose," by now Brittany was grinning ear to ear at Wicket. "Starting tomorrow you and your brothers have to join the girls cheerleading squad, wear and do what we do. Join ballet lessons with us girls, wear and do all activities with us, no exceptions. The three of you have to wear a cute pink bunny costume for two days. And all three of you have to wear Miss Marina Rodentia newest cute swimwears to school for a week at gym class. And lastly, Wicket, you and your brothers have to wear a pink toddler dress like Shirley Templeton. Including her curly curls with all the works and trimmings including geting your nails painted for three long months!" _'I already have this in the bag and I know that all of that will make him chicken out.'_

"Hey leave my bros out of…" _'Why did she have to bring them in her bet.'_ Wicket was interrupted by Theodore and then Simon.

"He'll do it!" Theo rebuffed before turning to Wicket. He gave his brother a warm reassuring squeeze on his shoulder before continuing on. "It's all right with me if you can't capture him. But you'd better have some high stakes against her too!"_ 'Aw, she just had to bring us into this didn't she?'_ As he did this another thought came to mind and he wispered it into his big brothers ear about somthing being in the boy scouts.

"I'm with Theo this time around, Wicket. I believe you can pull this off. It also goes without saying that I HOPE you win." _'I really hope Brittany loses this bet with my brother. Might be a good chance to add to the stakes.'_ And then Simon gave his older brother a hug and then he whispered something in his ear.

He smiled at both of his brothers and then said "Okay. Now if I can capture him, you three have to join the Boy Scouts, wear and do all activities with us, no exceptions. You and your sister can't wear any makeup for almost a year with only two exceptions: that's when we are on stage, or with our permissions." He had it in his mind that Brittany especially would suck up to him to get permission, so that was a bonus in the future and he hoped that she wouldn't see through it; everything else was a distraction past that. "Brittany, you have to wear a green bunny costume for the next few months with LONG rabbit ears and have to say I'm a cute little bunny to everyone you see starting tomorrow morning at school. And last," Alvin rubbed his hands together with a grin on his face. "No girly-girl shopping for almost year, you can't wear anything in pink and instead of green PJ's, you have to use your rabbit costume as your new pajamas to bed for six months-"

"DEAL!" Eleanor shrieked in excitement, drawing attention of the whole establishment before she became embarrassed and blushed dark red. "Deal," she said more quietly, abashed. Just then Jeanette was making an observation about they had gotten roped into the bet as well, but Eleanor didn't care. She had just covered up her sister's mouth to prevent her to say anything more and said "You got a DEAL and I will make sure of that," Eleanor laughed, "Charlene tail is dyed white because a rabbit isn't complete without having a white fluffy tail. And least can we three sisters keep our nails painted?"_ 'My sister ego got too big for her again and I hope she loses this bet.'_ With that, Alvin gave her a small nod for yes and Brittany shook hands with Alvin making the deal complete.

"Simon can you control your immature BIG BROTHER better," Jeanette queried looking at Simon.

"Sorry Jeanette," Simon replied. "It's only fair since your immature BIG SISTER got us involved in her bet with our immature older brother."

"I guess you're right about that and both of them do act IMMATURE at times, such as like right now."

Wicket looked at Simon and was about to ask when Simon said, "Don't worry brother, I will ask the waitress for you. Oh waitress," called Simon, calling the woman over. "Can you please bring my brother an old cigar box, some fishing line, a toothpick and some bread and peanut butter for bait."

"Why do you need all those things," Cindy asked in disbelief.

"Because my little brother saw that you have a mouse in here and my other brother wants to try to capture him using that stuff."

"Oh really, I can reassure you that we don't have any smal ... err-um mouse or a rat I mean... mouse in here, so I really don't see the need for all those… things." _'I can't believe I almost said rodents in front of them like that.'_ The waitress, of course, was trying to keep the dining establishment in a good light, and she really wasn't feeling the vibe to fetch all that so called mouse-trapping paraphernalia.

"There's a lot of us," Simon continued, "and all of what we're eating is going on one bill."

"What's your point," said Cindy.

"Big tip." Simon commented coolly. "And your promptness could give me reason to encourage our father to tip more."

Now, he was talking her language. Within only a few minutes, the waitress came back with everything and gave it to Wicket. Theodore pointed out where he saw the mouse last and Wicket started to build the trap, going about it inconspicuously. Five minutes have passed and unaware by the girls because they were lost in their own thoughts, Wicket's trap that he set up did capture the damn thing.

"Yes, it worked and now I can get that other badge or at least tell our Boy Scout leader about it."

"Way to go, brother," Theodore shouted and he knew his older brother really did it because he was watching the whole time with his brother.

_'I knew he could do it! I wonder if I could borrow the mouse for some of my maze-running experiments.'_ Simon thought with interest.

"Wait, he didn't just capture him like that… did he?" said Jeanette questing.

"Oh my gosh, please let me see him," said Eleanor now geting eyed at form her sisters and brothers. "What, a girl can't like mice or is there some rule out there that says all girls have to be afraid of small mice. It's like with Annette likeing all buges and she even has a BIG HOUSE spider as a pet.

"It's just a tarantula Eloise and not a house spider," now correcting her little sister.

"What ever, just as long as you keep that hary thing in its cage and away from me ok." She shivered a bit at the thought and when she had to hold the thing in a glass jar in her hands so her sister could clean its cage from time to time.

Brittany was utterly flabbergasted, before her face contorted into anger and disappointment. "Wicket I don't believe you, not one bit and you're just pulling my leg with one of your tricks! I'm gonna prove it by opening that box. It's empty, isn't it?"

"But Brit I'm not joking this time. He's really in there." Wicket grabbed both of his brothers and hid under Dave's table to where they can see and watch. Plus he was pretty sure that something (bad) was going to happen since he was in trouble most of the time but in a good way.

"No he's not, Wicket! You're just trying to get out of my bet and why are you hiding under Dave's stupid table?" Unaware by Brittany, the waitress was coming back with glasses full of water on trays in both hands when Brittany began to open up the lid to the cigar box. When she opened it all the way, the darned scared mouse had jumped straight up making Brittany, Eleanor, Jeanette, and the waitress all scream at the same time..

The panicking mouse jumped onto Brittany's head and then jumped into Jeanette's hair making her scream even more. "AAAHHH, get it off, get it off," said Jeanette with her hands waving and jumping up and down in the air trying to get the mouse off. Brittany was doing the same thing as Jeanette but without any words coming out. After that the mouse jumped down, the mouse started to run on Brittany's feet and then onto Jeanette's and by now, they were going to hysterics.

After getting over her scare of the mouse jumping straght up infront of her, Eleanor started to laugh at her sisters and made a comment. "AWW, he looks cute and maybe i could've made him a small dress for him to wear."

The waitress that had the drinks through them in the air making them spill in all direction because of the mouse. All the drinks got spilled on the girls making Wicket and his brothers, Dave and his party laugh at the sight that they saw, although Dave was more heavily considering the consequences.

Brittany and Jeanette both jumped on to an old wicker chair and were jumping up and down on their toes screeching (well, Jeanette was, actually) on the same chair at the same time with Jeanette screaming. "Get that thing away from us." With both girls jumping up and down, the wicker chair couldn't take anymore punishment and it broke making both girls trapped and stuck in the same chair by the wicks.

"Will the both of you just calm down?" Simon said after climbing out from under the table with his brothers and still laughing. "Because both of you outweigh it dozens of times in weight, besides that, it's gone now."

"Aw nuts, there goes our pet mouse," said Theodore in a disappointed voice.

"Am I in trouble?" signed Wicket looking at Dave.

"Not this time Wicket and maybe tomorrow after school Dave will let us go to the pet store to get a real pet mouse for all of us to have," said Simon reassuring him and Dave gave a nod agreeing with Simon.

"Wicket! This is your entire fault because if you hadn't tried to trick me, I…" Brittany got interrupted by Dave.

"Charlene, you're the one who didn't believe your brother and it was your undoing that got you into this mess in the first place, understand," Dave said with a firm voice.

"But, but I…"

"No buts, Charlene. And as much as I'd keep out of some of your private affairs, you will honor your bet with him?" Dave hammered in his points when he told her that. Before anyone else could respond, the manager came back with towels for the girls and to apologize for what happened. In fact, he offered a discount on the food bill and Dave remarked that he needn't worry about it because 'accidents can happen.' Dave didn't mention that since the mouse escaped, nothing had been accomplished and all that had been caused was a ruckus when the creature had been caught in the first place. He thought he was lucky that the manager wasn't angry and ready to kick them out.

With the girls all wrapped up in their towels, Jeanette just now noticed that Ian had his phone out and was still laughing. "Uncle Ian, did you record everything that just now happened with your phone?"

"I did and I'm going to send this to America's Funniest Home Videos. Wanna see yourselves panicking?" He commented with a grin With, that everybody got to see it again and again. Even Jeanette thought it was funny to watch herself panicking, Brittany, on the other hand, wanted the phone because she was still embarrassed over the whole thing that did happen, but Ian wouldn't let her have it because he knew that she would try to delete the video. Dinner was served in another ten minutes and everybody had a good time there. Everybody said that the food was good before going home. When they got home, Dave suggested that everyone get onto their pajamas and to more or less to relax for the rest of the night since tomorrow was school.

=I=I=

**The Extended version to the ending of the story.**

.

.

.

(In the chipmunk's bedroom)

"Hay Alvin why don't you have a seat next to me while Theodore goes down stairs to grab some cookies for us to eat as a **B.T.** snick."

"I get it Simon. You want some P.T. with him and **F.Y.I.** I was going down stairs to grab snacks for us since I'm no longer aloud to us the elevator that goes to the kitchen."

"Theodore! Dave said it's only for a few months that we can't use it and it's not an elevator, it's a dumbwaiter. Although I do have to admit that we do fit in there just fine like an elevator."

"See, so there!" With that Theodore went down stairs before Simon couldn't say anything.

"Why that little... And he made sure to have the last word in. He's lucky that he's the cute looking one of us brothers and sometimes he can get away with murder because he looks cute. Like for instance, he usually can get two scoops of ice-cream when we just get one."

"You said it bro and he happens to be our cute little brother that can charm the movie theater out of two more tickets just for us when we want to see a movie. Second would you be willing to play a trick on Theodore with me?"

"That part is true and what do you have in mind for our butterball."

"Well it does have to do with my medicine that I haven't taken yet. We can trick him like I tricked you on the first day. Remember that."

"Oh god I surely do remember it. I was so mad at you cuz you had tricked me into thinking it was mouthwash. In fact I couldn't even yell at you afterwards. And now thinking about it, it really was funny. So you can count me in. In fact, we will have to give him all of our pudding for the next week and probably have to watch his favorite TV show all day this weekend. We both know he'll be mad at us for doing it."

"I'm ok with it and you know he can't stay mad at us for very long. You can give it to him when we're ready for bed and by then... I'll be ready for my yucky medicine."

"It's a deal and I do want to have a short talk with you and I'm sure our little brother will go along with it."

"Go ahead and shot."

"Remember the part about Brittany wanting us to join the girls cheerleading squad, well that got me thinking and I think we should go ahead and join. The Reason why, we can work on our act together like we are on stage for a concert."

"You mean get me not so nerves about my stuttering."

"Simply put, yes. We all know the girls always practice four to five times a week for about an hour. We can... use cheerleading and add it on stage. Then when there's a concert coming up, we'll have it all figured out so we can perform on stage."

"You mean like a rhythm and we would be used to doing it. Then Dave wouldn't have to keep reminding me to practice for the show."

"Exactly! So are you up for it."

"I'm all game, but wouldn't that mean well have to wear..."

"I don't think we would have to Wicket. But then I'm not fully sure myself. I know just for practicing we wouldn't have to. As for events and games like that at school, we might and I will ask Eleanor since she's the cheerleading squad leader. But I'm fairly sure we won't even have to."

"I'm willing to put up with the cheerleading dress as long as I can get in and out for the games. It's not like that I, umm... I just don't want to be stuck in them all day at school like the girls are. I still wanna look nice and show my support like I do for all the games and I hop you understand what I'm getting at. And Simon, there's something I gotta do first before bed time, that's if she will even hear me out."

"Oh come here Alvin cuz I know exactly what you mean. You're proud to show it and have fun. Even with cheerleading. I know you love playing sports and all and Dave gave you a choose between the schools sports and the boy scouts sports. In my opinion brother, you made the right one."

"I love doing scouts along with my brothers. Plus I help you and Theo so both of you don't get to fare behind. And I love seeing my brothers shine and get the attention that they deserve to get. You know I like reading about the two of you in the daily paper. Kinda like how the two of you always read about me in the Sunday paper after our concert that we did."

Simon couldn't help himself but to put on a smile. "Thanks brother for making the right choice even though you drive us crazy sometimes. Like when you want to SURF instead of doing your math homework, but you still come though and do it after you have surfed for a bit and I know you can't help it cuz the waves keep calling you. And Alvin, get going, do what you need to do. I will explain everything to Theodore except the mouthwash part." _'Surfing really does help him think when he gets frustrated or upset and surfing to him is like therapy, cuz it's always there when he needs it.'_

Alvin gave his brother a smile before leaving their bedroom and Theodore came back with some cookies but forgot the milk. Simon explained the reason why he wanted some P.T. with their brother and Theodore was ok with everything and even joining the cheerleading squad.

….

(Meanwhile in the chipettes bedroom)

"Oh Brittany, have a seat so I can start dying your tail white with your," he-he-he-he-he, "poufy green diaper," said Jeanette teasing her oldest sister.

"Do I really have to," complained Brittany. "And why on earth do I have to help Eleanor making my green fury pajamas that have long ears."

"Cuz I said so and besides you can't do anything else for the nest hour or so cuz or your tail. And that, you got yourself into this mess, so there's no other reason why you can't help me.** B.T.W.** I just love," he-he-he-he-he "seeing your cute green diaper that you have on. You know it really brings the color of your eyes out Britt."

"Please no more, no more of this. Cuz this is so humiliating right now." Just then someone was knocking at their bedroom door.

"I'll get it," Brittany quickly answered. She jumped up to answered it and in the mean time, she was hoping to stall for more time. But when she opened up the door, she was expecting it to be Dave or someone else, but not Wicket.

With out waring, Brittany started to yell at him and she really thought that he was there to rub it in. "**Why are you here, are you here to gloat and to make fun of me now and...**" And that's when she stopped cuz she realized she was just in her green diaper standing in front of him. There she was turning red as a tomato and getting very angry and embarrassed at the same time.

Wicket had his hands up with very wide eyes and was backing away very slowly because of how Brittany was turning so red in front of him. Right then then the bedroom door suddenly SLAMMED SHUT giving Alvin the chance to escape that he needed. After that, he then went to his brothers shared bedroom to get really ready for the night.

"Brittany, that was uncalled for," hammered Eleanor. "You will apologize to him before you go to bed, GOT IT. Cuz if you don't, I'm not going to help you with home economics class for the next few weeks. After all, you can't even make toast with out turning it into coal dust. And cooking toast is like the easiest thing to cook. You are like the only one in the whole school that can burn toast black and I mean **BLACK.** Even here at home you still burn it. Even Alvin and Jeanette can cook toast better than you can without burning it. In fact, Wicket always have Dave's coffee and toast ready for him at 6:30 every morning.

"Brittany, Eleanor's right. That really wasn't very nice and you didn't even give him a chance to talk. You yelled at him and how do you know that he came here to tease or make fun of you. Because you yelled at him for no good reason, I'm not going to help you with your math homework for the next few weeks. So don't come crying to me when you don't understand your math and asking me for help. No buts about it."

"Hay that's not... fair you guys, cuz... cuz I still need help in those classes and don't think Simon or Theodore are going to help me either, not after Alvin tells his brothers what I just now did. If... if I promise to apologize and make it right, plus do as I'm told with out complain for the rest of the night. Will my two sisters still help me?"_ 'Eleanor is right about me making toast cuz I still burn it. I think Dave's stupid toaster and the one at school hates me. I think both__ stupid toasters have a mind of their own.'_

"Well what do you think Jeanette, should we?"

"Yeah we should, but you Brittany are gonna have to prove it and you need to learn to control your short fused temper."

"Hay, I DON'T HAVE A…." she was cut off by her two sisters when they yelled BRITTANY at the same time. Just then Jeanette got an idea how to make Brittany's bunny outfit imposable to take off without asking nicely for help and that would be a plus for both sisters. She then went over to her little sister's ear to whisper her idea and of course Eleanor loved the idea.

"OK, OK, I get it, I get it. But still, thanks for your guys help. And Eleanor can you show me how you want me to do this, since I'm stuck here."

"Ok and here you go..." And so Eleanor started to show Britany what to do and how to help. Jeanette then started to dye her sister's tail white with a new formula that said 'extra whiting strength with long lasting effects' that she wanted to try out.

….

(Meanwhile in the chipmunk's bedroom)

"Oh come on little brother just talk to me. Besides it wasn't that bad."

"Why bother cuz I can't even hear myself right now." Signed Theodore in sign language. Attempting to show just how unhappy he was about the prank and not look so cute while doing so. Theodore had his arms crossed looking at his **bespectacled** brother.

"Come on Theodore don't be like that and why did you let Wicket get off so easily"

"Anything I have to say will be at Talking Teddy and not my bespectacled brother that tricked me into thinking it was night time mouth wash. Plus I have my own reasons why wicket got off so easily."_ 'Wicket promised me to do his pork the pig imitation and I'll get Simon back my own way.'_ There Theodore was acting a little bit childish in front of his brother.

Simon couldn't help but to put on a smile at his little brother because of his childish nature that he always seem to have. "Well I guess I'll be talking to Talking Teddy instead of my little brother TEDDY that has his arms crossed with a big frown of his face. Well Talking Teddy, It was just a little harmless prank that me and Wicket pulled on our little brother and I think he got a better deal than I got when Wicket tricked me."

"Talking Teddy says like how," Theodore answered in sign language with the bear in his arms that Theo held to his near his ear.

"Well Teddy," Simon proceed to talk to the teddy bear some more, even though he felt silly doing it. "When I got tricked I didn't get anything in return, not even the pleasure of yelling at Wicket. All I got was a smirk of a smile when he signed me. 'Now you know how bad it tastes and at least you get your voice back in a few hours UN like me cuz I'm stuck like this for next two weeks.' Both of us said we were sorry and we even are going to give our little brother all of our pudding at lunch time at school for the next week. And we're going to watch his favorite show called 'Talking Teddy TV Fun Time' this coming Saturday all day long."

"Teddy thinks I did get a much better deal than what Simon got. I'm still a little sore and I forgive you Simon. What made me made the most was that, that, yucky stuff ruined my cookie. In fact I still can taste it now. How can one small bottle smell so good and yet be so, so…." Simon more or less finished what he was going to say.

"You mean EEWW, disgusting, bad and awful taste. A bad taste left in your mouth that you can't really describe but just to call it yucky stuff."

"Yeah you said it Simon."

"So is my Teddy ready for his turn in getting ready for bed as long as he can finish the rest of himself?"

"Yeah I'm ready as long as my teddy bear can get one to."

Simon smiled at his little brother knowing that they were good again. "Ok here you go including your teddy bear. And then I will go and see if our big brother is doing ok since Brittany yelled at him for no good reason." _'I'm going to that PINK MUNK a piece of my mind when I see her.'_ Simon made quick work of putting the diaper on his little brother and the teddy bear. And which he didn't mind doing that for both of his brothers even though one of them didn't really need it, he still did it for them. When Simon left the bedroom, Theodore left a small note on Simon's bed with one request and asking if it could be done. Simon came down looking for his brother when he heard Dave on the phone with Wicket's doctor.

"Yes and thank doctor for coming tomorrow cuz I know Wicket will be excited to see you."

"Dave?" Question Simon looking at Dave who got done talking with Wicket's doctor.

Dave explained everything to Simon leaving out the part that the boys dad would show up. And did ask Simon not to tell his brothers cuzhe wanted it to be a surprise for Wicket. If everything looked good, Wick could start talking. But he would have to take it VERY ease and slow thought out the day. But still would have to take his medicine two times a day, one in the morning and night.

….

(Meanwhile in the chipettes bedroom)

"There all finished and let me help you in it so we can see."

"Gee thanks Eleanor! And Jeanette did you really have to make my tail so FLUFFY and WHITE like a rabbits tail."

"Yep I sure did," was all Jeanette said to Brittany.

As Brittany began to put it on she began to realize something. The zipper was on the back and not on the front. Without a word Eleanor zipped it all the way up and had tucked the zipper underneath something on the back making it imposable to take off without asking for help.

"There you go all zipped up and now to tuck your EARS under your long rabbit ears," spoke Eleanor.

"Hay what's the big idea here cuz now I'm stuck in this and I can't even reach the zipper to take it off. How I'm I supposed to relieve myself in the bathroom when I can't even reach the ZIPPER."

"Well for starters you have your DIAPER to go in and you're on probation right now," said Eleanor firmly.

"Eleanor is right Brittany and you need to have a good long look at the mirror cuz, cuz, you look soo cute in your rabbit out fit right now." Said Jeanette with her starting to laugh at the site of her big sister.

With Eleanor and Jeanette laughing, they soon dragged there oldest sister to the mirror to where Brittany could have a good look at what she really looked like. There she was standing in front of the mirror with her jaw open because was shocked. She saw herself covered in green fur from head to toe with a cute saying that was stitched on the front and it said 'a cute Easter Bunny attracts a lot of attention.' The only thing that was not covered was her face and hands. Her feet looked like real rabbit feet and with her fluffy tail dyed white had put the finishing touches to her look.

"AAAAAAAHHH! No! I look like I'm the Easter Bunny now and with my diaper on underneath, it makes my but stick out. I'm surprised you didn't make me fake whiskers, front paws and a nose to match the rest of me. Then I can start handing out Easter Eggs at school," said Brittany with a bit of sarcasm. _ 'Me and my big mouth, I can't believe I just said that and I hope it doesn't come to BITE me back.'_

"Gee thanks for the ideas Brittany and I'll start on them right now." Said Eleanor with excitement in her voice, cuz now she really wanted to make them.

With that being said Brittany ran out the door cuz she really didn't want to become the Easter Bunny for school.

Brittany went down stairs to start looking on one of the back porches. After all, it seemed like a good place to start and it was one of Alvin's fav's to be at, at night. She went to one porch and he wasn't there so she went to the other back porch that was more privet for them and sure enough, she found him in his pajamas sitting on the edge in a far distance.

As she got closer and closer to him, she took notice it was kinda dark where he was sitting at. She couldn't really see what he had on at first. "Wicket," she said softly at first. "Alvin," she said again. "I want to say I'm sorry for yelling at you and I was in the wrong. Alvin ARE YOU EVEN….." She stopped herself because she was starting to get mad._ 'Take it easy girl, take it easy. My sisters are right cuz I do need to work on my temper.'_

As her eyes started to adjust to the light, she took notice that he had a red bow on his tail and his hair was wild curly and a bit messy. And then she saw that he had a red diaper on and his tail was curled next to his right side. She saw that his head was hanging down and that's when she realized that Alvin was sound asleep sleeping.

"Wait a minute here, why are you wearing a diaper and when did you start wearing one." Brittany said softly to her self. I just about jumped out of my skin when I heard Simon talking right behind me.

"He's been wearing them for the pasted six months and if you ever, ever tell anyone about this, I…." he was cut off.

"Simon, don't do that and I promise this won't ever leave this house. I know you and you don't bluff, if you say something, you mean it."

"I'm Sorry that I gave you a scar Britt. I know I might have sounded a little overprotective of him, cuz in a way I still am and I cant help. And Britt, I heard every thing what you said to him."

Simon continued. "Brittany, you really do need to work on your temper. I'm not saying that Alvin doesn't have a temper because he does. In fact we all can tell when he is mad from a distance, because doesn't stutter at all. In fact, he goes walking it off on the beach with out anyone around. My guess is he..."

"Simon, I understand how you must feel with being overprotective. Cuz in a way, that's how I feel. And Simon, I will try to keep my temper down. Also, may I ask why he started wearing them?" she question Simon.

"As long as it stays in the doghouse," Simon announce before continuing on with his conversation. "Remember when he stopped talking all together even to us. At first I thought he was being shy, but then I found him hiding in the library most of the time when crying. Then that same night I heard him say Derek in his sleep. After that he woke up crying with his bed wet. That's when I figured out what has been happing to him. Derek... he, he just about ruined him for life. Then you told me about what you heard from your so called friends that you dis own cuz of what they had been doing to him. That's when I put a plan together and it worked. Derek got expelled from school and his parents shipped him to military school."

"Yeah I remember that Simon. I remember you came to me with a plan and asked me to dress like Wicket. Then you had Theodore and Eleanor say home with Wicket so they could keep him company and in the end, your plan worked. And Simon, I gotta ask this. Will Alvin ever remember all of his past again and does he still get nightmares from what happen?"

"Unfortunately... my brother will have some memory lost for the rest of his life and will never be able to remember all of his past again. Right now I'm just... grateful that he can remember most of it. My brother... he doesn't mind us helping with his past memory sometimes and really appreciates it when we help him. To your other part Britt, only once in a while he'll have one and from time to time he'll have an accident. But most of the time he stays dry at night. My brother, he knows he fine and he knows he will get better on his own. All it takes is just time. Last, it was my idea that you wear the green bunny outfit to school and you look so cute wearing it right along with your white fluffy tail that has a green bow on it. **B.T.W. **your GREEN DIAPER that you have on underneath makes your butt really stick out. Britt, Kinda look at this as my revenge of what you have been doing to my brother and by the way. If Dave hadn't said something to you today, I would have this evening to you and it would of been far worse with me, understand."

"That was YOUR IDEA, man that's, that's…. and I get it Simon. I can't believe he told you about my…. What a minute hear. If he told you, than that means Theodore knows as well. Now I'm really embarrassed because the whole family knows I have to wear a stupid diaper to bed for little over a month."

"Umm, thanks for the extra info Britt. Cuz now I know how long and your two sisters are looking for you right now."

"Me and my big mouth and now its official. I'm the girl version of ….of ALVIN! And Simon can you help hide me from them cuz I don't want Eleanor to find me so she can give me accessories that go with my bunny suit."_ 'I can't believe said that out loud.'_

"Sure just stand in the outdoor closet." _'She's making this way too easy for me.'_ Simon helped Brittany get in so she could hide inside with the door closed. Simon went to wake up his brother and while Alvin was waking up. Simon found Dave, his camera and the other two chipettes plus his little brother. When the door opened up Eleanor handed Brittany the extra stuff that she had made for her to wear.

"You're a traitor you know," was all Brittany said pointing at Simon?

"What did you really think I was going to pass this opportunity up and you made it way too easy for me in the end Britt?"

"Simon I take it all back, cuz this is way better than a week's worth of pudding form both of my brothers. And Dave, can I get a copy of her picture?"

"Theodore why are you, um never mind cuz don't really want to know why your using sign language." That was all Dave said to Theodore although he did have an idea what did happen but decided not to ask and leave things be.

"Well if I must get my picture taken like this, then wicket must fix his hair. Cuz I don't want to see someone with messy hair in a picture with me and ALL OF MY SIBLING put together in it. And B.T.W. What did you boys do, get a perm or something at the hair salon. Cuz I just don't ever remember seeing Wicket hair this curly before or for that matter, your hair Simon."

"To answer that Britt, its yes and no. I'm the only one who got a slight perm out of the three of us. Alvin and Theodore, they wanted a small trim to cut off the split ends. When we were there, all she did was re-conditioned my brother's natural hair that they always had. I have straight hair, Theodore has wavy curly and Alvin got mom's wild curly hair out the three of us. And now you know why mom has always kept her hair in a single braid most of the time."

"If you must fix it Britt, than just don't make it look embarrassing for me, OK."

"Deal," _'now I have another reason to be jealous of him. I have to go to the hair salon to get curly hair like his for special occasions. Like for picture day, dances and other days like that when I want to look extra pretty.'_ Brittany made quick work of fixing Wickets hair and had put it in a single braid using the red bow off his tail and it looked nice.

"Ok is everybody ready and no extra fingers behind the head. This means you Simon and Brittany, put your rabbit nose on."

"Ok fine, I'll put the stupid thing on and we're already Dave." _'I can't believe Dave is making me put _my accessories _on for a picture'_

"Ok kids, smile and say acorn nuts." As everyone smiled together, Dave took their picture and decided to put it in the family album. After their picture together Jeanette and Simon wanted another picture of just Brittany alone so they could put it in the school paper. Brittany did say sorry and made it right with Alvin and did swear to never to tell a sole about him wearing diapers to bed. And Dave had another talk with Brittany on a much better punishment.

.

.

.

"Say Eleanor," Simon began. "I need to ask you something before we all go to bed."

"What is it Simon"

"Remember Brittany's bet that she made with my brother. Well the cheerleading part got me really thinking and I think it would be good for Wicket in the long run if he was on it with his brothers plus he's ok doing it. So what are the rules in having boys as cheerleaders?"

"I see you wanted to ask me instead of Brittany. Ok then, one- you boys have to practice with us all the time. Two-it is required that you boys have to wear the same color as us girls to all the games. This also includes having ribbons and bows as us girls do cuz we need to show how good we look. Three- you boys can have and wear a 'guy's' cheerleading uniform with us. With that being said it's and not required. But it would be nice if you boys could wear a cheerleading dress to all the games, especially the **home coming games**. Last don't be afraid to ask me any questions tomorrow at practice, or the next day I mean, ok."

"That won't be a problem Eleanor and I have already told Wicket that we might have to wear a cheerleading dress to all the games. We're ok with it as long as we can get in it and out of them for all the games. Like when we go for Sunday church and stuff like that."

"That's not a problem Si and I'm surprised your brother doesn't do any sports for the school and I always see you boys cheering at all the games in the bleachers.

"Actually Eleanor, Wicket doe's do sports. It's manly with the boy scouts. In fact, we play soccer, baseball and about five others. The only problem is Dave told Wicket that he had to make a choice between school sports and boy's scout's sports. S there for, he chose boys scout over the schools instead. The other problem is that the boys scout events mostly fall on the same days as the girl scouts so that's why you never see us play. And **B.T.W.** Theodore would really love you to join the boy's scout's full time and probably be his partner in crime so to speak of. Now I will tell you what all the rules are….." Simon continued explaining all the rules in detail for Eleanor and in return she was very surprised to learn that the boys do a lot more activity than the girls but are allowed to have girl privileges such as wearing dresses and other things.

_'I would have to bet my Teddy told his brother about me wanting to join boy's scout's.' _ "Thanks for telling me all the rules for the boy scout Simon. and you're right about Alvin. Cuz it would be good him and maybe get him NOT SO, SO WORRIED when we sing as group." _'I know my sisters will come around in liking the idea of becoming a boy scout. Especially when I tell them all the benefits that us girls can do with the boys. One of the privileges that we get is we can wear dresses and have our own girl time privilege.'_

.

.

.

"Alvin before we partway and go to bed, why did you come to my bedroom in the first place. And what did you ask Eleanor cuz she seemed so extra happy tonight?"

"Well," Alvin signed. "I was going to tell you that you don't have to say 'I'm a cute bunny' to everyone and you can have some pink. You can have pink bows on your bunny ears, hair and on your white fluffy tail. Pulse me and my brothers will be joining the cheerleading squad starting tomorrow.

"Oh," Brittany replied with a smile. "May I ask why you're joining at free will. Not saying that I..." _'Just grate, now I feel a little guilt and awkward right now cuz he's being sweet to me.'_

"Its Alright P.B." Remembering what Brittany first told him to call her cuz of him having trouble say her name without stuttering it. "Simon thinks it would be good for me and he's right, It would be good for me in the long run. In fact It could... I think it'll be fun doing all those cool moves like when I watch you do your cheerleading. And the other part, you'll have to wait and see tomorrow at school."

_'Has he been watching me that much, cuz I thought he went to all the games just to watch the games.'_ "Good night Wicket. And again, I'm sorry for yelling at you and I promise to work on my tempter for now on. And Alvie, before we part ways to night. I just want you to know that me and my sisters will always have your back when it comes to being made fun of. No matter what. Also it's my job to make fun of you and know one else can do that other than family." _'I can't believe Dave. He decided that my bunny suit with all the accessories would be a better punishment for me and I have to wear them for the next several months. Day and night to and from school.'_ With that she favored him a happy smile.

"Thanks, Brittany. It makes me feel better knowing that my Brothers plus three Chipettes can be overprotective of me and now I have a overprotective GIRL-FRIEND. There! I finally said it to you." With that, that left Brittany speechless, jaw hanging open and with wide eyes staring at her counter part. Before leaving to bed, Alvin gave Brittany a hug and wide happy smile..

.

.

.

"Alvin... I may sound a little over overprotective right now, but I just wanna make sure you're going to be ok with cheerleading. Cuz I don't wanna see you getting teased for it. And Theodore, I saw your note that you left for me. So to answer you question, it wont be a problem. And in fact, I'll get it done with you."

"Yeah I'm sure and I even have Brittany and her two sisters behind my back with support. But the question is..." Alvin let out a smile at his two brothers before continuing on. "Naw, I don't even have to ask. Cuz I know the both of you will do it with me. And Simon what are you even talking about cuz I'd like to know."

"Well Alvin, you'll have to wait and see what me and Theo have planed for you on your birth day next month. And trust me, it'll be big."

"Aw nuts. Your both really going to make me wait until then, aren't you guy's. After receiving a nod yes, he continued. "You know, I don't always go to watch the games at school just to watch them. I also go to watch a certain munk when she's in her cheerleading uniform doing all of her moves. And I just don't like her. I like, like her. Especially when she get mad cuz I…I thinks she's soo cute to me when her EARS, NOSE and TAIL all stare twitching at the same time. And yes brothers, I finally told her that she's my overprotective GIRL-FRIEND tonight."

"Way to go big brother, Cheered Theodore. "I knew you had it in you to finally tell her how much you lover her and all. Cuz me and Eleanor kinda have know for a while. After all, we are the youngest and we see thing that most wouldn't really see."

"Well I'll be damned. My own brother, in LUVE with Brittany. And I cant believe Teddy and Ellie have known, even before me and Jeanette." _'And were supposed to be the smart ones here.'_ "Plus I found out this evening that I have a slight stuttering when it comes to Jeanette a…a-nd how I f…f-eel a...a-about her. Oh Jesus I'm doing it again and I, c...c-can't even talk about her in front of my own brothers." _'She knew before I did and she even clamed me as, as hers when she kissed me mouth to mouth.'_

"Oh come on Simon, me and Alvin have known it for a while now. And I too love Eleanor as much as she loves me. In fact she knows what I wanna say sometimes when I don't." 

"Yep," exclaimed Alvin. "I've known it as well. In fact, your right ear even twitches when ever you get really close to her. I've even seen it a few times."

"WHAT!" Exclaimed Simon. "Both of you knew that. Seriously... new that."_ 'Good god, can't believe my own brothers have known it before I did.'_ "Well enough of that brothers. And Alvin, I'm ready to go cheerlead with the girls. Even wearing dresses with them and how about you Alvin."

"Yep, I'm ready," signed Alvin. "Even wearing dresses, ripens and bows with the girls for all the games."

And so am I and plus it'll be fun. All for one," signed Theodore raising his arm in the air to do the trio high five with his brothers.

"And one for all," Simon finished.

"Catch your pajama pants before the fall," and then Alvin pulled down Simon's pajama pants straight down to the floor revealing simons underwear underneath.

Right after that Theodore signed, "Let's get him big brother." And then Alvin and Theodore tackled Simon down to the floor pulling the rest of his pajamas all the way off and started tickling Simon to the point where he had tears in his eyes.

"I can't...I can't...uncle...uncle… Please…No…MORE…before I…." was all Simon could say between his laughter's because of being ticked so much.

"Too late," signed Theodore. Theodore let up on the ticking after noticing the yellow spot on his brother's underwear while Alvin continued tickling Simon more. The two brothers looked at each other with a grin after Alvin swatted his own diapered rump. This is when Theodore realized why Alvin hadn't stopped tickling Simon. Theodore them grabbed a diaper and some accessories to go along with it plus one more item in his hands.

Simon continued pledging for the torture to stop. "Please… I beg…please…I'll…anything…just... stop…have…mercy… ANYTHING." Right after Simon said that Alvin finally let up on the tickling and aloud his brother to catch his breath. Then suddenly Theodore sprayed something in Simon's mouth making him a munt for the next few hours.

"Now were even,' Theodore signed. "And you did say anything to get the tickling to stop. So here you go and you can put these on as well cause if you don't, we'll have to tickle some more."

"Alright fine I'll put the stupid things on. Because if I don't, both of you will just tickle me again for an even longer period than before. Plus both of you already know that im supper ticklish and I can't believe my own two brothers are black mailing me into doing this." There Simon was sitting on the grown with his arms folded up and wearing a blue diaper with a blue baby bonnet on his head and he even had small baby blue booties on his feet. The look wasn't complete without having a cute blue baby shirt on and a blue pacifier in his mouth. The look on him was priceless, even to the point of both of his brothers laughing silently at him.

"OH come on Simon," Theodore signed. Don't be like this, just talk to us. You need to turn that frown upside down." Simon couldn't believe it, his little brother had more or less used that fraise agents him.

"Alright fine, you both win and Alvin what are you doing with your phone." Without warning a flash happened and he took a snapshot of his brother and sent it to two people he trusted the most. Right after Alvin did that, Simon was turning red with anger. Embarrassed and had started to chase after him to get his brothers phone. Alvin went and was hiding behind his little brother for protection at the same time.

"Let me at him Theo, cause I'm gonna…." Was all Simon could sign before his phone buzzed?

"AL-VIN QUITE trying to hiding behind me and go apologize to…." Was all Theodore could sign before his phone buzzed at him as well?

"You got lucky for the moment AL-VIN. And now I have to explain why I'm like this and ASK them to keep QUIET about what they see." Theodore also agreed with his brother and did the same thing with his phone. But when both brothers answered there text on their phone, what they saw and who it came from left them speechless and a little surprised. After reading what was sent, both brothers couldn't help but to get a little emotional with their oldest brother and in the end Alvin gave Simon his phone and both brothers couldn't help but to smile at their brother and they were very glad what he said in the text.

Well I guess there's only one err-um two things to do now. Simon got up and grabbed a small dry erase board and wrote a note on it for Dave to read. He sled it under the door for him to find because Simon knew that it wouldn't be long before Dave made his nightly check on his kids that he always did before going to bed.

"This picture is going in the brother hood album. Dave may have the family album, be we have our own personal privet album just for us brothers that we share to ourselves and no one else. And I do have to admit it; I do look cute as a baby dressed up with my glasses."

"Let's do some more with us looking that," Alvin signed. And both of his brothers agreed with him.

As expected Dave made his rounds and he said good night to the girls, told Eleanor not to stay up too late cuz of school. Next came the boy's bedroom, he saw the dry erase board and it read. "Were having a brother hood moment and would like you to tell us good night through the door." Dave smiled and said good night to his boys and asked them not to stay up too late. He then sled the dry erase board back underneath and got it back with each unique signature being in RED, BLUE and GREEN all saying good night. The three boys did that for the next hour or so and adding more pictures to the brother hood album. Witch contained hundreds and hundreds of pictures of them on a small thumb drive.

"Just so you know Wicket, me and Theodore will always have your back, no matter what happens."

"I know that Si and thank you for taking care of the bullies that makes fun of my speech. Cuz that's the one thing that I can't and it really bothers me when someone does that. I can handle everything else all but being made fun of when I talk. Especially not now from what Derek did to me."

"I told you once Wicket and I will tell you again. No one messes with my family and gets away with it. And promise me that you won't clam up like you did before. Because I can't help….." Just then then Alvin gave Simon a big brotherly hug along with his little brother at the same time.

"You know Wicket," signed Theodore. "You really are a BAD INFLUENCE on both of us among other things, but in a good way. And now we are kinda known as the three munketeers at school and everywhere we go. And in fact it ways you who got us into saying a prayer before going to  bed."

"Well I can't help it It's what CP had taught me to do. And I'm very lucky to have both of you as my brothers."

"We know that brother," then the three boys got together side by side in front of their moms picture to say there nightly prayer before going to bed. Simon got in his bed followed by Theodore in his own bed and last Alvin went to his bed that was in the middle between his brothers. Just before laying down he placed his mom's locket that he always wore around his neck on the dresser next to him. And both of his brothers agreed to let him have it for other reason. He grabbed two items that he always kept under his pillow each night. One being an letter and the other being an old picture. As he reread the letter and looked at the picture, he silently without making a sound said 'good night MOMMY and CP before drifting to sleep.'

In the morning Eleanor had another green bunny suite ready for Brittany to where to school. This one allowed her to remove it without help and had an extra hole on the back. One was for her white tail and the other one was for Brittany's hair to show. As a request by Alvin, Eleanor had made something special for the boys to wear at school. And the three boys told Eleanor that they have no problem doing cheerleading with them and in return the Girls told the boys that they would quite the girl scouts and join the boy scouts for good.

The end?


End file.
